


A Sense of Home

by GothAlbinoAngel



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/GothAlbinoAngel
Summary: The portal. A simple statue of a horse for most of Canterlot High. But to four girls in this world so different from their own, it becomes a form of solace, comfort, even solidarity. It's their small piece of home.





	1. Sunset's Solace

The sting of the rainbow had yet to fade. The crater she'd created upon her descent still dominated the courtyard's landscape. According to Vice Principal Luna, it would take around a month to get fixed. The constant reminder did not help her good will in the face of the student body. 

Sunset sighed. Glaring, muttering, echoes of the word 'demon', and the ever-present guilt followed her day after day. The animosity weighed heavily around her, especially since the school welcomed Snips and Snails with open arms after the ordeal. It was just her against the school.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. She did have those five. Princess Twilight's friends had vowed to help her. So far, they had technically done that. Sunset had no right to ask for more, and definitely wasn't going to try, but she had to admit that... it felt like they were doing the bare minimum to keep the promise. She couldn't blame them for being distant. She had broken off their friendship. 

Even so, it's because of times like these that she came out here. She wasn't invited out, and all of the others had better things to do, so Sunset found herself out by the statue. The majestic horse, the lingering trace of magic, the echo of the portal's hum... it all felt more familiar than anything in this world. When she sat next to it, she could feel the memory of her magic, envision pegasi flying through the air, taste hay and apples with pony tastebuds instead of human ones. 

The night after her defeat, Sunset found herself wishing she could go back, that she had gone back with Princess Twilight instead of staying here. She had stumbled out to the statue and sobbed beside it, leaning against the portal's cold surface. At the time, she'd felt a pair of wings, familiar and forgiving, wrapping around her just the way they used to. 

From then on, she came out to the portal once the school was empty. The lingering magic hummed through her and dispelled the worst of her negative emotions. This was her second chance, a chance to make herself into who Celestia wanted her to be, knew she could be. So long as the statue was here to pick her up when she was down, Sunset knew she could do it, or she would at least try her hardest.


	2. Siren Solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Battle of the Bands, the Sirens find comfort in the statue.

It was about two weeks after the Battle of the Bands. Even though the rest of the school was treating her with respect and including her, and her friends were taking more notice of her presence than before, Sunset still felt those lonely moments. She still needed that connection to her home. She could summon the magic again, but it wasn't quite the same as being near the portal. So, here she found herself, heading toward the statue in the dead of night.

She hadn't expected company.

They had lost everything. With the loss of their voices and gems, they were forced to support themselves by regular means. They had stood at the top of the world for a brief moment and had been brought crashing down just as quickly.

It was Aria who started it. She stopped beside the statue while following Adagio one night. Both of her sisters had paused and looked to her. But she just sat next to the statue and motioned for them to do the same.

At first, Adagio wasn't sure what could be happening, but she and Sonata followed anyway. After a few moments, all three of them heard a soft melody fill their ears, a memory of their mother before they'd gone off together. It was a lullaby they sang to each other when things got rough. 

Reaching out, the three of them clasped hands around the statue, Aria and Sonata holding onto Adagio. That's right. They had lost their jewels and voices, but they hadn't lost each other. So long as they were together, their song would still hold strong.

Footsteps made them drop hands immediately. All three heads snapped around to the newcomer. Three sets of purple stared into shocked blue for a long moment before Sunset straightened up. Aria's lip curled, ready to give her a verbal thrashing, but Sunset didn't say anything. She went to the side of the statue base opposite Adagio and leaned into where the portal would otherwise be. 

None of them said anything for a moment. And then another. And then another. The night dragged on further, but the four individuals around the statue said nothing, lost in their own memories of their home. No words were exchanged, but they really didn't need to be. The magic felt different to them all, but it also connected them in a way words couldn't. 

As dawn peeked over the skyline, the three sisters stood, tucking their hands deep into their hoodies. They glanced back at Sunset, who was also standing. Just as before, three pairs of purple stared into blue, but there was no shock. Just mutual respect among fellow Equestrians. Sunset gave them a nod and the sirens returned it, starting off down the street. Sunset watched them go before heading for home. She needed to get ready for school.

Nights were spent that way. Sunset would drop by the statue when she was feeling especially homesick and would join the sirens in their nightly vigil. None of them moved until dawn, when it was time to face the day again. Every morning, they bid farewell with a simple nod, relishing in having comrades to lean against, even if only at night for one of them. Still, by the statue, in the dead of night under a sky that was not Princess Luna's, they were not enemies or friends. They were Equestrians, lifting the weight of the day with one another.


End file.
